Marilyn Monroe
"Everyone knows I'm like Jessica Rabbit I'm your leading lady, I gotta have it, baby" 'Intro' Marilyn Monroe is an unreleased leaked track, registered on ISWC. It is believed to be an outtake from the Born to Die album. Alt. Titles: Puppy Love Written and Produced By: Elizabeth Grant Length: 3:40ish 'Lyrics' It's not puppy love Puppy, puppy, puppy love It's not puppy love Puppy, puppy, puppy love You make me wanna be like one of those girls From the 1950's wearing those big pearls I'll cook you breakfast Coffee on your desk, yes I might burn your toast But baby, I'm still the bestest It's not puppy love Puppy, puppy, puppy love It's not puppy love Puppy, puppy, puppy love You make me wanna be like one of those girls On the colored TV, it was a new world The Dick Van Dyke Show We're Cher and Bono The way I sing 'I Got You Babe' Makes you say "oh no" Cause you're the class president Without Jackie O And I'm singing 'Happy Birthday' Like Marilyn Monroe One, this is not a school girl crush, no Two, this is not puppy love, uh-uh It's the real thing When you told me you loved me Promise I'll never see Arthur or Bobby, baby One, this is not a school girl thing, no Two, what about the diamond ring? Uh-uh Everyone knows I'm like Jessica Rabbit I'm your leading lady, I gotta have it, baby It's not puppy love Puppy, puppy, puppy love It's not puppy love Puppy, puppy, puppy love You make me wanna be like one of those girls Calendar pin-up queen in platinum curls I'll do my summer pose Golden sand between my toes You can pack my favorite snack A Veuve Clicquot and Ho Ho's You're everybody's hero and you're hitting it home While I'm singing for the soldiers Like Marilyn Monroe One, this is not a school girl crush, no Two, this is not puppy love, uh-uh It's the real thing When you told me you loved me Promise I'll never see Arthur or Bobby, baby One, this is not a school girl thing, no Two, what about the diamond ring? Uh-uh Everyone knows I'm like Jessica Rabbit I'm your leading lady, I gotta have it, baby Baby, baby And if I call you on the telephone I might overdose Cause I'm strong but I'm lonely Like Marilyn Monroe This is not a school girl crush This is not puppy love It's the real thing When you told me you loved me What ever happened to hold me and trust me, baby? One, this is not a school girl crush, no Two, this is not puppy love, uh-uh It's the real thing When you told me you loved me Promise I'll never see Arthur or Bobby, baby One, this is not a school girl thing, no Two, what about the diamond ring? Uh-uh Everyone knows I'm like Jessica Rabbit I'm your leading lady, I gotta have it, baby It's not puppy love Puppy, puppy, puppy love It's not puppy love Puppy, puppy, puppy love It's not puppy love Puppy, puppy, puppy love It's not puppy love Puppy, puppy, puppy love